Dicintai Tuk Disakiti
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Perjalanan panjang cinta kita.. Sekejap kau hancurkan slamanya.. Inikah takdir untukku....? Dicintai tuk disakiti? SasuSaku. One-shot


Alhamdulillah... OKh... akhirnya bisa juga bikin One-shot.. (langsung ngadain syukuran potong kambing, sapi, kerbau, banteng, de el el...)

ini termasuk songfic mungkin... ada yang pernah denger lagu "Dicintai tuk Disakiti" yang dinyanyiin Ari..? yah.. wa pake lagu ini... bener2 menginspirasi dah... khukhukhu... sedih wa denger lagu itu (ya iyalah masa mau senyam-senyum secara lagunya sedih gettooo...!!)

well, selamat menikmati...!! (berpose ala monyet mau boker)

"TADAAAAAA!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dicintai tuk Disakiti**

"Tungguuu...!!" seorang gadis berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari halte menggapai bis terakhir yang baru saja melewatinya secara perlahan. "Fuuuhh..." gadis itu menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam bis yang sepi penumpang tersebut. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu depan. Menatap keluar jendela. Malam ini... langit sedang menangis... tetesan air matanya jatuh membasahi bumi yang tak bersalah... sementara guntur berkali-kali meledakkan amarahnya tanpa ampun... mengguncang jiwa para penghuni bumi... seakan langit itu telah dibuat retak olehnya.. udara dingin yang tersenyum sadis menusuk kulit dengan kejamnya..

-

-

-

Tapi...

Gadis cantik berambut pink ini...

Tidak sedang bersedih... seperti langit yang malang itu...

-

-

-

Sakura belum melepaskan senyum bahagianya... senyum yang disunggingkan semenjak ia berada di halte.. Bukan... mungkin semenjak ia melangkahkan kaki dari kamar kos-nya yang diikuti cengiran teman2 kosnya yang asyik menonton film drama korea di ruang tengah.

Bahagia... ia sangat bahagia malam ini.. tersenyum-senyum sendiri... terkadang ia tertawa kecil seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Tangannya yang dingin tak henti-hentinya mengelus boks merah hati berukuran sedang yang saat ini berada dipangkuannya. "Semoga dia senang..." ucapnya.

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini.. hubungan ku dengan Sasuke genap satu tahun... Hmmppff.. cukup lama juga aku bertahan dengannya... yang sedikit membuat ku kesal.. sepanjang hari ini dia belum mengirim ucapan apapun... hmm.. pasti dia lupa.. dasar kakek-kakek... begitulah khas mahasiswa yang kelewat aktif di kampusnya.

Huh, aku nggak peduli... dia memang sering seperti itu...

Dan malam ini... aku ingin membuat sedikit surprise untuk Sasuke... yah.. aku sudah berusaha keras membuat black forest ini seharian.. untung saja hari ini kuliah libur... makasih buat Ino yang sudah bersabar mengajari ku membuat kue ini.. maaf ya sudah bikin kamu kehilangan kesabaran... hehehehe.. U're the best...!!

Hmm.. by the way.. Kira..kira apa komen Sasuke yaaa...??

Hmm... nggak tau deh... tapi pasti dia bakal kaget banget.. dan berkata... "Sakura...!! kamu ngapain bela-belain datang ke rumahku hujan-hujan begini...?? Nanti kamu sakit lagi..!!"

Hehehehe... aku tau dia orangnya _care_ bgt. Tapi... terkadang dia menganggapku seperti anak kecil..huh, menyebalkan sih.. tapi.. hmmm.. biarlah... nggak usah dipikirkan..

Wah... sepertinya aku sudah mau sampai niih...

**Normal POV**

Bis putih dengan corak lurik biru itu berhenti di depan sebuah halte. Hanya ada seorang lelaki dengan jas hujan bertudung berdiri disana. Ia bergantian dengan Sakura yang kini turun dari bis. Gadis itu beristirahat sejenak di halte tersebut. Ia meletakkan kantong plastik yang menyelimuti boks itu dengan hati-hati diatas bangku panjang, kemudian mengambil sedikit langkah menjauh, mengibaskan jas hujannya.. mata emeraldnya menatap lagi boks yang sedikit basah itu.. lagi-lagi seulas senyum manis terpeta di wajahnya. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk segera memberikannya pada Sasuke.. dan melihat responnya yang.. mmm.. seperti yang ia bayangkan tadi.

"Huh... hujannya belum juga reda.." Sakura menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Merasakan tetesan air hujan yang sedikit menghalangi langkahnya.

"Nggak papa deh..." ujar gadis itu, seraya memakai kembali jas hujannya dan menutupi t-shirt putihnya. Tak lupa untuk memakai tudung kepala-nya. "ayo, kita ke rumah Sasuke..." katanya pada boks itu seraya mengangkatnya. Hmm... seperti orang kurang kasih sayang saja berbicara pada benda mati... yah, mungkin begitulah sebagian pengaruh dari cinta.

Sakura meninggalkan halte itu. ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menerobos hujan yang menghantam wajahnya tanpa rasa iba. Boots coklatnya menghantam banyak genangan air. Sedikit sial memang.. kalau saja payungnya tadi tidak terbawa angin dan jatuh ke sungai yang sedang berarus deras itu. pasti dia tidak akan menderita seperti ini. mau diapakan lagi, _toh_ mungkin sudah diatur seperti itu... Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Cipratan air dari mobil-mobil yang melintas laju membuatnya semakin tidak tahan untuk terus berlama-lamaan berada di trotoar jalan.

Selang beberapa menit setelah menapaki jarak yang cukup untuk menguras keringat. Akhirnya gadis itu sampai juga. Kini ia sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah mungil nan asri berbatas pagar setinggi dada orang dewasa.. rumah ini milik Sasuke.. sebenarnya sih masih rumah ayahnya.. hanya saja diberikan pada Sasuke untuk sementara.

Sakura menatap Arloji pinknya sehabis mengelap peluh di pipinya. Sudah jam sepuluh malam rupanya. Cukup nekad juga bagi seorang gadis. Tapi tidak tau kenapa hari ini dia benar-benar ingin melakukan semua itu. ia yakin seratus persen kalau saat ini kekasihnya belum tidur.

Perlahan ia menggeser pintu pagar yang dicat warna coklat tua itu, nyaris tak terdengar, mungkin sang pemilik rumah tak akan mendengarnya. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah dengan hati-hati. Semakin dekat, semakin kencang jantungnya berdegup. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Organ dalam tubuhnya seakan sedang ribut bertukar tempat dengan organ lain. Sampai ia berdiri di depan sepasang pintu yang tertutup. Sakura memperhatikan pintu itu dari arah bawah. Ternyata terdapat celah kecil disana, pintu itu belum menutup seutuhnya. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, tidak ada firasat buruk yang melintas dalam benaknya. –_tuh, kan... pasti dia belum tidur_...-- batinnya. Perlahan dilepaskannya sepasang bootsnya yang sudah dikotori lumpur.

"Kriiiiieet..."

Sakura melongok ke dalam, mengabaikan tata krama saat bertamu -_ini sudah biasa ia lakukan jika berkunjung ke rumah sang kekasihnya_- tidak ada orang.. dimana sasuke? rasa penasaran kemudian timbul dalam benaknya.. mendorong tubuhnya untuk bergerak mencari Sasuke... baru mengambil dua langkah, samar-samar mulai terdengar suara mencurigakan, yang menuntun kakinya untuk terus mencari jejak suara itu, Hingga ia sampai di ruang tengah, yang menjadi tempat favorit Sasuke.

Namun...

-

-

-

-

"Sa...Su..." Sakura merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat sesuatu, ia tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Rasa sakit luar biasa berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Kau tau rasanya? Lebih dari sekedar saat kamu di hina oleh seorang senior di depan teman-teman sekampus mu yang juga pengecut. Atau saat mendapat tamparan panas di toilet wanita di kampus.

-

-

Ia sungguh tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sekarang. Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada sedang berbaring di atas sofa hitam bersama seorang gadis yang hanya memakai pakaian two pieces. Mereka berpelukan dengan mesra. Ekspresi Wajah sasuke yang seperti itu tidak pernah ditunjukkan padanya. Selama ini hanya wajah kaku nan tegas yang bisa ia lihat.

-

-

Boks merah hati itu jatuh dari dekapannya. Ia membekap mulutnya. Masih tidak percaya. Black forest yang susah payah ia buat dengan segenap perasaan tulus cintanya, hancur berantakan... seperti hatinya saat ini...

**_Hanya air mata__..._**

**_  
Dan sesal kurasa..._**

**_  
Di depanku kau bercinta.._**

"SAKURA...!!" Pria itu terperanjat melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri menatapnya tidak percaya. Sementara gadisnya tak kalah kaget, ia kelabakan menutupi diri dengan handuk yang berada di dekat sofa, kemudian memalingkan wajah.

"Ka...kau..." matanya menatap tajam pada kedua manusia biadab itu. Apa artinya semua ini... kata-kata cinta itu? pelukan hangat itu? semua janji yang pernah ia umbar? Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini ia lakukan terhadap gadis malang itu.

**_Kau ingkari janjimu__..._**

**_  
Tuk setia bersamaku..._**

**_  
Kini kau bunuh hatiku.._**

"Sakura... ini nggak seperti yang kamu bayangkan..." Sasuke mengguncang bahunya, menatap lekat mata Sakura, Berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya yang masih mematung.

Sakura merasa muak melihat wajah pria yang ternyata mempunyai seribu wajah itu.

"_Plak..." _ spontan Sasuke meraba pipinya yang panas. "Sakura..." ucap sasuke lirih. Tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!!" gadis itu menjerit seiring dengan pecah tangisnya.

Menggunakan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Sakura berlari keluar, berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin, ia membiarkan telapak kakinya berhantaman langsung dengan dinginnya aspal yang menusuk dalam kulit sensitifnya.

"SAKURA TUNGGU...!! TOLONG MAAFKAN AKU...!!" Pria itu ternyata nekat mengejarnya dengan hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang.

**_Ku tak ingin dengar ratapanmu__..._**

**_  
Dan ku tak kan lagi menyentuhmu..._**

**_  
Pergi dan jangan kembali..._**

**_  
Ku ingin sendiri..._**

Langit gelap masih menangisi kesedihan sepanjang malam. Desir udara mengalunkan rangkaian nada yang terdengar pilu. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat menyedihkan.

-

-

Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi gadis itu. Pandangannya ke depan menjadi sedikit kabur, karena banyaknya air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Namun, ia terus mempercepat langkahnya. Didukung oleh tekadnya yang bulat.

"SAKURA BERHENTI!!" Teriak lelaki itu.

Tangisnya makin menjadi sesaat mendengar suara kekasihnya yang terus menggema di dalam kepalanya.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Sasuke..." panggil Sakura lembut._

"_Hmm..." _

"_mau berjanji padaku...?"_

"_Haa... janji apa...?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti._

"_Janji untuk Setia padaku..." ucapnya manja._

_Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dirangkulnya gadis itu erat. "Tentu saja... aku akan memenuhi janji itu..."__ kemudian melayangkan kecupan hangat. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir pandangannya semakin kabur. sementara kakinya terus berlari. Ia sudah lepas kendali.

**_Perjalanan panjang cinta kita..._**

**_  
Sekejap kau hancurkan slamanya..._**

**_  
Inikah takdir untukku...??_**

**_  
Dicintai tuk disakiti..._**

tanpa disadari mereka berlari mendekati perempatan lampu merah. Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasakan getaran hebat dalam tubuhnya, kepalanya mendadak terasa berat, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berdiri. Semuanya terjadi tepat saat ia berada di tengah zebra cross. Namun, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus berlari...

-

-

Tapi...

-

-

"_**TIN..TIN..."**_

"_**CKIIIIT..."**_

"_**BRAAAAKK..."**_

-

-

"SAKURAAAAAA...!!"

Sasuke berlari ke arah gadis yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di tengah jalan itu.

"Sakura... bangun sakura..!! SAKURA..!!" Pria itu merengkuhnya, menatap nanar tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berada di tempat itu, salah seorang dari mereka buru-buru memanggil ambulance. Sementara jeep hitam sang oknum, melarikan diri entah kemana..

"Sakura maafkan aku... aku sangat menyesal... kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu sakura..." air mata pria itu merebak. Ia menangis. Sebenarnya, ia tak pernah punya muka untuk menangis di depan wanita. Tapi kehilangan gadis ini, seperti kehilangan separuh hatinya. Berat... Lalu untuk apa ia melakukan penkhianatan?

**_Ku tahu kau masih sayang_**

**_  
Dan menyesali sgalanya_**

**_  
Ooh sayang maaf ku tak bisa..._**

"Sa...su...ke..." bisik sakura, hampir tidak terdengar. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"aa...ku... ju..ga... sangat... men...cin...taa... Akh.." sakura terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. "cin... taa... i mu..." lanjutnya dengan nafas terengah, tangan kanannya kemudian mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. "ta...tapi.. aa...ku... ju...juga... sangat... mem.. ben..ci..m..mu..." ucapnya lagi, dengan senyum getir. "ma...ma...af.. kan.. aa... ku..." Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, tubuhnya terkulai tak berdaya di dekapan Sasuke.

"SAKURA...!! SAKURAAAAAA...!!" Lelaki itu menjerit tidak percaya. Ia terus merangkul gadis itu.

Hujan bertambah deras.. menyapu lumuran darah itu ke berbagai arah.. tangis langit semakin menjadi... mengiringi kepergian seorang gadis yang telah terkhianati oleh cintanya sendiri.

**_Jangan kembali__..._**

**_Ku ingin sendiri__..._**

**_Ku tak ingin dengar ratapanmu_**

**_Dan ku tak kan lagi menyentuhmu_**

**_Pergi dan jangan kembali_**

**_Ku ingin sendiri_**

**_Perjalanan panjang cinta kita_**

**_Sekejap kau hancurkan slamanya_**

**_Inikah takdir untukku_**

**_Dicintai tuk disakiti_**

**Fin...**

Gomen ne.. seperti biasa.. J-E-L-E-K... jelek!! gomen... jujur ni one-shot pertama... ternyata lebih susah dari pada yang bersambung.. TAT.. wajar kalo nggak dapet angstnya.. halah!! jujur lagi ne... wa sempet nggak sadar dengan apa yang wa tulis... bener loh!! suer samber ma gedek!!

Eh, kayaknya mrip ma video klipnya yah... sumpah!! wa nggak pernah merhatiin video klipnya. wa langsung download di youtube, terus dengerin dah sambil ngetik nie cerita... pas di pertengahan ngetik wa iseng liat video klipnya... lha..lha... wa kaget ndiri... alnya ampir sama ma nie cerita.. khu..khu.. itu hnya kebetulan semata... believe me!! (dilemparin btol)

BTW!!

How's That!! wakakakakakakkak... (penyakit antraks mulai kambuh...)

hiks... wa mpe dimarahin mama.. gara2 ngetik ini mpe jam tiga malem.. (lempar-lempar sendal... sialnya kena anjing tetangga... maka di kejarlah Author malang nan gendeng itu...)

"KYAAAAAAA!! REVIEEWWWWWW!!"

btw... thanks buat Ari..!! nice song Rie... buat lagi yah..!! (does he hear that?)


End file.
